I Just Need You Now
by LoveTwilight15
Summary: Bella's mother sends her a package a few months after Edward leaves. A note in it tells Bella to listen to some songs. What happens when she does? ExB Sounds really horrible but I hope the story is better.
1. A note before the story

_**This story is in Bella's point of view. Set in New Moon..before Jacob.**_

_***Summary***_

_**Bella is still an emotional wreck a few months after Edward leaves. One day she gets a package from her mother telling her to listen to these songs. What happens when Bella does listen to them......and the unthinkable happens? ExB Canon Pairings.**_

_**I hope you guys like this story, now onto the chapters (:**_


	2. All We'd Ever Need

_**I came up with this story while listening to my ipod. I love Lady Antebellum and I thought two songs in particular were good New Moon songs. So here's what I came up with. If you hate Lady Antebellum, I'm sorry. Read it anyways and see if it's a good story. I think I know where I want to go with this story and I'll continue to update if I get a good response, so please review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER-- I don't own twilight or the songs used in this. I just love them(:**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It's been a few months since....._he_...left. I still think of him everyday. Every little thing reminds me of him. I rolled over on my bed and checked the time. 8:00. On a Saturday. When I looked up at my desk, I noticed a package sitting there. Charlie must've brought it in before he went fishing. I slowly got up and checked who it was from. It was from my mother. She was always sending me things, hoping I'd move on from Edward. As soon as I thought his name the whole in my chest burst open and my breathing became labored as I slowly sank down to the floor.

After a few minutes, my breathing returned to normal and I stood up to open my package. Aparently, my mother was into country music lately. She'd bought me two cd's from the same group. They were called Lady Antebellum. She had a letter inside the package with the cds.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you don't like listening to music because of how it reminds you of Edward, but I think you'd really like this group. I think you should at least listen to a few songs. My favorite ones so far are the songs All We'd Ever Need and Need You Now. Please listen to them for me and after you do let me know what you think of them. I love you baby girl._

_Love,_

_Renee_

Well then. I guess I should at least listen to those two songs. The song titles made me a little wary though. I prepared myself for what was to come and placed the first cd in the player. I skipped to the song All We'd Ever Need and noticed right away it was a ballad. My ears were filled with the sweet sounds of a piano accompanied by other instruments as the song began. A woman's voice filled my room as she began singing her heartfelt song.

_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me_

I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me

Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say

I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need_  
_

I knew this was a breakup song when I first read the title. It was me in so many ways. I was on the verge of tears when a male voice started singing the second verse.

_My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me_

And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me

But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out  


_I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need_

I was in tears now as I sat in a daze on the floor beside my cd player. The music was swelling and the two singers voices were starting to intertwine with each other as they sang about their lost love.

_I should've been chasing you  
You should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
Oh you should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
And maybe you could've made me believe  
That what we had girl  
Oh that what we had, what we had  
It was all we'd ever need  
It was all we'd ever need_

The song came to a close and I lost it. I sat there sobbing uncontrollably. I could still hear the rest of the cd being played but I was too far gone to notice any of the words. I could tell by the music that they were happier songs. I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up at around lunchtime. I decided to just eat a quick poptart because I didn't feel like doing anything at all. Edward was staring in my thoughts today. I just couldn't get him off of my mind. His words from that day in the woods still haunted me. "I don't want you to come with me." he had said.

"You..don't want me?" I had asked softly.

"No." was his short reply. That one word tore through my heart, ripping it out. When he left, he'd taken everything in me with him. I was just lifeless now.

I remembered my mom had said there was another song she wanted me to listen to. I sluggishly walked up the stairs and wairly set the next cd in the player.


	3. Need You Now

_**I'm not going to say much, just please review.**_

_****Disclaimer** I OWN NOTHING!**_

As the song started to play, I was met by the same female voice starting the song.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Tears overflowed from my eyes as I listened. This song was my song. It fit me perfectly. More so than the first. I knew from the first song, that the male would be doing the second verse. It just made me think more of.......Edward.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now 

I wondered if Edward would be getting drunk if it were possible. _No._ I said to myself mentally. _No, he wouldn't. He doesn't love you anymore. He's got his distractions. He probably never thinks of you._ Even though it hurt, I knew this was the truth. He didn't want me. He said so himself.

_  
_The music started swelling again. This was actually a pretty good group, even if they sang songs that seemed to fit my life completely. The two singers voices started blending together once again.

_Woah, woah  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now, I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now

This was a good song. It just hurt alot to listen to something that fit my life so completely. _Edward, why did you have to leave?_ I thought to no one in particular. Just as the song ended with the beautiful piano part, I heard something outside of my window.


End file.
